The Downfall of the Erogenous Zone
by Everlasting Faerie Light
Summary: Lovino Vargas finds out that he can never be on top when Antonio has the advantage of pulling on his curl. Spamano, slight GerIta, M for yaoi semi-smut and Romano's mouth.


"Lovi, you're going to get sick if you keep drinking like that," Antonio said with a slight frown as he stuck some of the tomatoes under the sink to wash them. He turned his head to look at the moody Italian, who swigged another bottle of beer. Despite the fact that Antonio thought that he looked cute, he wished that he hadn't gotten so much alcohol from Germany. It was meant to be for Lovino's birthday tomorrow, but the Italian had decided to down many of the bottles before they even reached the refrigerator.

"Don't tell me what to do, tomato bastard!" Lovino shot back, his voice slightly slurred, his cheeks flushed, and his eyes narrowed at the Spanish man, who couldn't help but smile at how adorable his friend looked when he was tipsy. The Italian man took another swig. As he withdrew it from his lips, he gave a small hiccup.

Antonio shook his head slightly, trying to hide the smile on his face. He withdrew the tomatoes from under the flowing water, set them on the cutting board, and shut the tap off. He turned around to fully face Lovino, who was sitting back against the chair, glaring pointedly at the table, his arms crossed against his chest and his face still the color of a tomato.

The Spanish man saw that there were seven empty bottles on the table in front of the Italian and he sighed. "Lovi, you drank almost everything. Now I won't have much to serve at your birthday party tomorrow."

Lovino scoffed and then hiccupped. "Serve fucking *hic* sangria."

Antonio let the smile slip onto his features. That hiccup was so cute. But he shook his head and responded, "I ran out of sangria yesterday because you finished it off."

"Well, I don't fucking know!" The Italian threw his hands up in a clumsily exasperated fashion before letting them falling at his sides limply. "Don't go blaming this shit on me, you bastard!"

Antonio took in Lovino's appearance with the smile still present on his face. His cheeks were bright and flushed, his hair was messier than usual, and he had this almost pouting expression present on his moody expression…an expression that Antonio found very endearing.

Despite the fact that Lovi looked absolutely adorable when he was intoxicated, Antonio was a bit concerned.

"What's wrong with you, Lovi? You've been drinking a lot more than usual lately. You finished off all the sangria yesterday, and the day before that, you downed the whole bottle of wine I had…you have to be careful _mi amigo, _or you can get seriously ill," the Spanish man said as he walked toward Lovino, who was still glaring at the table.

The Italian man glared at Antonio and started to rant viciously. "I'm a fucking nation! Some damn alcohol isn't going to fucking make me sick! Just because I share a country with *hic* my fucking shit brother doesn't mean that I'm weaker than you are, you stupid bastard!"

His words were falling on top of each other and Antonio couldn't help but laugh a little as he pulled a chair from the table and took a seat next to the angry Lovino.

"Don't laugh at me, tomato bastard!"

Lovino smelt of alcohol mixed with something sweet. It was surprisingly enticing and Antonio couldn't help but smirk. He looked at his irritated and drunk friend, who was glaring at him steadily.

Antonio reached toward one of the dark bottles that sat in front of Lovino and shook its contents. It was half full. The Spanish man put the top of the bottle to his lips and drank the rest of its contents. He frowned slightly at the bitter taste. He never really liked German alcohol that much, despite what everyone else says about it…particularly the beer.

"So, Lovi," Antonio started as he set the bottle down in front of him. He turned to look at the Italian again. "Can you tell me why?"

"What the fuck are you *hic* talking about?"

"Why have you been drinking so much? Boss Spain is starting to get worried."

Lovino's face seemed to redden even more, if that was possible. His glare intensified as he spat out, "It's none of your business!"

Antonio reached over and patted Lovino on the shoulder. The Italian tensed at his touch. "Awww, little Lovi. Keeping secrets from Boss, _si? _You know that never works."

Lovino's face fell slightly. He looked back down at the table angrily, and muttered in a low voice, "I'm not little anymore."

However, Antonio was oblivious to this subtle, yet significant change in his friend's demeanor. He just kept smiling and teasing the drunken Italian.

"You're so cute when you're all angry, Lovi. You look like a little tomato," he mused, daringly reaching out a finger to poke Lovino's flushing cheek. The Italian grew angrier with each poke.

This was fucking hopeless! He knew that the damn bastard would only ever see him as a child. How could the man ever see him as an equal when he had raised him? Fed him? Educated him? Witnessed and dealt with the worst of him?

He couldn't suppress these…these _feelings _that he'd been receiving for the Spanish man. They started to build up about two months ago after Antonio simply _smiled _at him while he was picking tomatoes from his garden. Lovino was horribly confused and flustered about this new discovery, so he covered it up by being even ruder to Antonio than ever.

Then, a week ago, he overheard the Spanish man talking to Francis. The French man, being the pervert that he was, made suggestive comments about both Antonio and Lovino. Antonio quickly brushed them off by clarifying that he had raised the Italian and that he was just a child to him.

Lovino didn't know what to feel. He felt pissed as hell and…hurt, but he didn't want to feel that way. So he started to drink. The alcohol was the only thing that gave some sort of relief to these confusing feelings.

"Stop touching me!" Lovino hissed, slapping Antonio's hand away.

Antonio frowned slightly and pouted. Lovino quickly looked away from the Spanish man's face and glared back down at the table.

"You know, alcohol is supposed to make people more relaxed and easy going. My Lovi just gets more pissed off. It's so adorable!" he exclaimed.

Lovino's eye twitched and his head started to pound. He twirled his whole body to look at Antonio and growled, "Stop treating me like I'm a fucking child, you bastard!"

Apparently, the Spanish man didn't get the hint. He just kept a bright smile present on his face and responded, "I can't help it, my little _amante. _Not when your face is all red like that!"

With that statement, Antonio subconsciously reached out and yanked on Lovino's long curl.

The Italian man gasped and bit the inside of his mouth to prevent a moan from escaping his lips. Shit. He had never told Antonio what his curl actually _was. _He never found the need to. Antonio had only ever pulled on Lovino's curl once and that was when he was a child. As a result, the Italian had head butted him.

However, now that Lovino was an adult with fully functional hormones, he couldn't resist the wave of hot pleasure that cascaded through his body as the curl was yanked by the Spanish man. He clenched his fists and squeezed his eyes shut, clamping his mouth shut.

It just felt so…DAMN GOOD.

Antonio seemed to realize that something was wrong with his friend. He let go of Lovino's curl and looked at him questioningly. "Lovi, are you okay?"

Lovino took a deep breath, but his whole body was still hot. He curled his toes.

Fuck. He wanted his curl to be pulled again.

He couldn't control his mouth. Maybe it was the mixture of the alcohol and the intense heat, but he just _couldn't _control anything anymore.

"Pull it again," Lovino demanded with an aggressively husky voice.

Antonio was taken aback at his friend's reaction. Yet, he couldn't help but feel a blush creeping into his cheeks and traveling up the back of his neck when he heard his friend's voice. Maybe it was the fact that he sounded…so turned on.

And Antonio…well…found that it was turning him on too.

"Wha-"

"Just pull the fucking curl, tomato bastard!" Lovino yelled, clenching his fists.

Antonio cocked his head to the side slightly, and reached out to pull the Italian's curl. He placed it between his two fingers and yanked.

Lovino couldn't help it. A strangled moan escaped his lips as the waves of pleasure cascaded through him once again, the heat overpowering every single part of his body. Antonio's eyes widened as he realized what this curl did.

The Spanish man smirked slightly, and yanked the curl again. Lovino let out another strangled gasp and Antonio found that it was actually…very attractive. The Spanish man let out a little chuckle and rose an eyebrow at the red faced Italian.

"Hmm, why didn't you tell me about this, Lovi? I'm very hurt," Antonio said seductively as he twisted the curl between his two fingers. Lovino continued to squirm uncontrollably, his breaths coming out shallow and ragged.

Finally, Lovino couldn't take it anymore. His whole body was extremely heated, every part of his skin was literally exploding, his limbs were shaking…

He lunged forward, grabbed fistfuls of Antonio's dark hair, and attacked the Spanish man's lips with his own. Antonio was shocked at first, not knowing how to respond to the drastic action on the Italian's part, but his lips were so…so…nice…and…

Antonio found himself kissing back just as aggressively. He snaked his arms around the Italian and yanked him closer so that their bodies were smashed against each other. He slipped his tongue into Lovino's mouth to deepen the kiss.

The Italian man shuddered in response and dragged his fingers from Antonio's hair down to the flesh of his neck, his fingers grazing the skin lightly. He finally reached the hem of the Spanish man's pesky shirt, pinched the ends and pulled up, attempting to get rid of the damn piece of clothing.

Antonio realized this, and breaking the kiss for a second, he helped his Italian friend. He shrugged the shirt off and tossed it aside before attacking the other's lips once again. He couldn't help but laugh a bit under the kiss.

_So, Lovi is trying to be the dominant one here, si? Well, I can't stand for that._

Before Lovino knew what was happening, he found himself being shoved up against a wall with force. The chairs had been knocked aside violently and he found that he was staring straight into the bright green eyes of Antonio, which were shining mischievously. Then, his lips crashed down upon his again and Lovino groaned in response, cursing himself for letting the Spanish man take control.

Antonio hastily unbuttoned one of the buttons of Lovino's shirt. He broke the kiss and smoothly placed his lips on the small amount of exposed skin right below the collar bone. At first the kisses were feather light, just enough to make Lovino shudder. But as Antonio undid each button, and placed his lips on the new exposed skin, he started to suck greedily on the skin, his tongue trailing lower and lower, all the way until he reached the trouser line.

The air was hot and heavy. Lovino's veins were pulsing and his skin was literally on fire. Waves of pleasure coursed through him repeatedly and his brain was whirling violently. He couldn't believe that this was fucking happening…

Antonio stood back up to face the panting Italian. He took in Lovino's face with pure satisfaction. He bit his slightly swollen lips as he stared at the other's flushed face, his frustrated expression, his wide glistening eyes, his messy hair, and his bare chest, which was pumping up and down violently as he let out ragged breaths.

He was very beautiful like this. He was always very beautiful…but this…Antonio could get used to this.

He smirked as he reached out once more and tugged on the long curl sticking out the side of the Italian's head. Lovino let out another rugged moan and he slumped against the wall, squeezing his eyes shut. His breathing grew even more uneven.

Antonio was really enjoying this. He started to stroke the curl, up and down its length, reveling in the complete control he had in this situation. Finally, he bent forward a little and ran his tongue up the curl before closing his lips around it. Lovino's back arched and he gritted his teeth, but to no avail. The shuddering gasp came bursting out of his lips.

Everything was so damn heated…especially the lower part of his body.

"Y-You…_bastard!" _The Italian man managed to yell out before he lunged out at Antonio and crashed his lips into his. The sudden force caused the two to both go toppling backwards onto the floor of the kitchen, but they both didn't seem to care. Lovino smirked as he found himself in control now.

The Italian straddled the other man and grinded his hips against him. Antonio's eyes widened and he let a moan escape his lips as Lovino raked his fingernails down his bare chest. Then, the Italian bent down and placed his lips at a sensitive spot on Antonio's neck. He grinned under the kiss before he let his tongue swirl over the certain spot. The Spanish man groaned in pleasure, his heart accelerating as Lovino trailed his tongue from his neck down his chest.

The air was still, yet in motion. It swirled and froze at the same time. The heat was so smoldering that it was almost freezing. The heartbeats were pounding violently against the ribcages, mixing in with the swirling heated air…

Lovino reached his trouser line and fiddled with the hemline before unbuttoning Antonio's pants. However, before he could pull them off, Antonio gave a husky laugh.

"Ah,You're very impatient are you?" The Spanish man said breathlessly.

Then, without further warning, Antonio reached down and yanked on Lovino's curl again.

"ACKKKNGHHHH…y-you fucking tomato bastard-" The Italian panted, as another wave of molten hot pleasure traveled through every inch of his body. He started to tremble violently as his toes curled again.

Antonio smiled deviously and said in a low voice, "You're not doing anything to me until I've had my fun, _mi tomate." _

He pulled the Italian up by his curl, causing him to moan violently, and pressed his lips to his. With one hand, he stroked and yanked the curl, causing Lovino to moan and squirm under the kiss. Their tongues battled ferociously for dominance as the Italian tangled his hands in the Antonio's hair again. Then, the Spanish man managed to bite Lovino's lip and suck. The Italian gasped in surprise, but then quickly succumbed to helpless panting once again as Antonio gave a rather violent yank on his curl.

With the other hand, Antonio skillfully managed to unbutton Lovino's pants. He stuck his hand down and managed to grab the Italian's hardened member.

"_Cazzo!" _Lovino cursed with a mixture of anger and ecstasy, breaking the kiss.

Antonio found this extremely adorable and sexy, especially with the intensely flustered look on Lovino's face.

"_Put it in!" _Lovino growled.

Antonio smirked and gave the Italian's curl another yank, causing Lovino to groan again.

"What was that? I didn't hear you!" teased the Spanish man, whose smirk was growing wider and wider with each squirm that the Italian was giving. He kept stroking the man's hardened member.

"GODDAMMIT, TOMATO BASTARD! YOU'RE NOT FUCKING DEAF! JUST TAKE OFF YOUR FUCKING PANTS AND PUT IT IN!" Lovino yelled angrily, his breaths coming out in uneven intervals, a light shean of sweat forming at his hairline.

Antonio smiled, bent down to the Italian's ear, and whispered, "_Te Amo, Lovino Vargas."_

Then he obliged.

XXX

Feliciano Vargas skipped up to the front steps of Antonio's house, eager to visit his brother and give him his early birthday cake. After all, he and Ludwig had worked really hard on it the night before. He smiled, looking over his shoulder to see his sulking German friend with the huge cake in his hands.

"Veh, hurry up Ludwig!" Feliciano called over his shoulder as he skipped up the steps.

Once he reached the front door, he was about to knock when he heard something that made him freeze.

"_Faster, you damn bastard! Faster!"_

"_Let's not be too hasty, mi tomate."_

Then there would be a stream of heaving and ragged breaths and moans and…

Feliciano's face burned bright red and he slowly backed away from the door. Apparently, his brother was already getting his early birthday present.

"U-Um…Ludwig, I think we should go ba-" Feliciano started, but the German had already reached his side at the door, a frustrated look on his face.

"Nein! You make me carry this large cake all the vay here and you vant to just l…" but Ludwig trailed off as he heard the stream of loud yells and moans coming from inside the house. His face paled, and then suddenly burned bright red.

He clenched his teeth and exclaimed in a disgusted tone, _"Mein Gott!" _

"Eheheh…I think we should leave," Feliciano suggested nervously, backing up further and further away.

Ludwig cleared his throat and responded, "Uhh…yes. I think ve should…"

Both their faces were bright red and the air suddenly got extremely uncomfortable. Then, without warning, Feliciano found himself stumbling backwards. He had tripped down the steps.

He let out a strangled yell and Ludwig, on reflex, reached out an arm to steady him.

However, he found that he hadn't grabbed Feliciano's arm or sleeve…no…

He found that his hand had wrapped around the Italian's copper colored curl.

Feliciano immediately stiffened and bit the inside of his cheek to prevent a moan from escaping his lips. He curled his toes and breathed in and out unevenly.

Ludwig stared at his friend in shock, taking in his strange reaction.

"Uh…Feliciano?" he asked a bit nervously.

"V-veh…don't pull that…" The Italian choked out, gasping.

"Vhat? This?" The German reached out again out of shameless curiosity and pulled Feliciano's curl, a bit harder this time.

The Italian couldn't help it. A moan escaped his lips as the heat waves cascaded through his body.

Ludwig couldn't help but let a small smirk slip onto his lips.


End file.
